Skylanders: Lost Islands Wikia/Past featured users
List of all featured users * Whirly Volcano (twice) * Thibo1102 * GetiniPvZ June 2015 Whirly Volcano 1. Who is your favorite Alter Ego in Skylanders: Lost Islands? It's a hard choice. But I think it's Snowler Brawl because she's very cool... in both ways. 2. If you were a companion in Lost Islands, what would you do? I would give the ability to destroy Spell Punk Camps... camps that can only be destroyed by a Skylander of a certain element. 3. Which villain would you like to see in Lost Islands? All of them! If I had to choose one specific villain, I would choose Smoke Scream. He would cause a Giant troll to appear from Troll Camps (that give even more bonus than the Wizard Trolls). 4. Which Skylander should get an Alter Ego, and for which season/special day? Whirlwind. She should get a summer variant. 5. Is there any Skylander hut/house you would like to see? An Elf House! There's a Bird House too, so why not an Elf House? The Elf House could be a Christmas special. 6. Which adventures should be added? Light and Dark exclusive adventures. One of the Light exclusive adventures would be Sunscraper Spire while one of the Dark exclusive adventures would be Midnight Museum. 7. Were you disappointed that June 2015 didn't have a new Alter Ego? A bit... but this gave me the chance to get an Alter Ego I didn't have yet. 8. Would you like it if there were Light and Dark appreciation months? Yes. But only when there are more Skylanders of the elements. Maybe sometime after Skylanders 5 or 6. 9. Do you think Activision will ever stop updating Skylanders: Lost Islands? Well, they have to stop it one day. Maybe when they quit making Skylanders games or when nobody cares about mobile games anymore. 10. A typical featured user interview has ten questions? Do you think there should be more or less or is ten a good amount of questions? I don't know. It depends on the questions. July 2015 Whirly Volcano 1. Do you feel like Activision abandoned ''Skylanders: Lost Islands?'' Yes. There haven't been any updates since early May or so. Seriously, if they're planning to do a huge SuperChargers update, they should finish the Trap Team things first. 2. Do you think this wiki should get more members? Yes! Anyone who has the app should join. 3. Do you have any other Skylanders Apps besides ''Skylanders: Lost Islands?'' I used to have Collection Vault but I deleted it because I didn't use it. 4. What do you think the new feature for SuperChargers should be? Something that has something to do with vehicles. 5. If you could change the default Skylander (currently it's Spyro), would you change it No. I think Spyro is the right choice because Skylanders is a reboot of Spyro, and Spyro doesn't even get enough attention. 6. Do you think that the Light and Dark Toy Link Towers should be made? ''' Yes, but only after more Light and Dark characters have been added. '''7. What would you like to see as Trolling Thunder's special ability? Trolling Thunder would cause a lot of Troll Camps to appear. 8. There's a Greeble Island in Skylanders: Lost Islands but there aren't any Greebles in the game. Does that seem surprising? Yes. Maybe they were planning to add Greeble Camps or something similar but they never added them. 9. What did you expect the last island to be called before you heard about its name? ''' Nothing to see here Island. '''10. Finally. If you could get any companion (available, unavailable or hidden) for free, who would it be? Diggs. He's very rare because he's hidden and I hope he comes back. August 2015 Thibo1102 '''1. If Activision made one final update to ''Skylanders: Lost Islands, what would you like it to be?' That's a really hard one, I really don't know... '''2. Do you have all of the Alter Egos and if not, which Alter Egos are you still missing and who is currently in your Wishin' Well?' I have none of the Alter Egos at the moment 3. Do you have a favorite companion and if yes, who is it? Arbo 4. Of which element do you have the most traps? Water 5. Have you already trapped every villain at least once, or are there still some villains you haven't trapped yet? I have only trapped Buzzer Beak, Gulper, Nightshade and Threat Pack 6. Do you have a favorite island in Skylanders: Lost Islands and if yes, which island is it? Yes, the Undead island 7. Do you have any Nothing to see here... trolls in your kingdom? Yup 8. I know this is unlikely to happen, but if SuperChargers were added to Skylanders: Lost Islands, what would you like their special feature to be? I have absolutley no idea. 9. Do you think Skylanders: Lost Islands is getting boring because the game is no longer updated? Absolutley not! 10. Do you think this wiki should have featured articles? Yes September 2015 ''GetiniPvZ'' 1. Do you play Skylanders: Lost Islands actively? I still play it, but not that much. 2. Do you have any Alter Egos and if yes, which do you have? No. 3. Do you have any friends (besides Aura) in Skylanders: Lost Islands? No. 4. Which islands do you have? I have the first island. I'm gonna finish this later. 5. Do you have any level 15 Skylanders? No. 6. Who is your favorite Giant? Crusher. 7. Who is your favorite Magic element Alter Ego? Hoppity Pop Fizz, Buddy Wrecking Ball, Mystic Star Strike or Charming Cobra Cadabra? Charming Cobra Cadabra. 8. Even though Skylanders: Lost Islands is no longer being updated, is there any update you would like to see? Yes, more alter egos, buildings and decorations! 9. Which Skylander should have an Alter Ego and what theme/month should it be? Flashwing with a New Years I guess. 10. Is there anything else you would like to say about Skylanders: Lost Islands? It's a great game and I rate it 9.5/10. Category:Browse